The relationships between actors in an enterprise is often very complex. Each actor in an enterprise can monitor many other actors. When one actor takes a particular action, a number of other actors may need to monitor that action and start one of their own. A change made to a single actor can result in the change of many relationships in the enterprise.
Enterprise software is a class of software that manages relationships between actors in an enterprise. Computer programs are able to provide functionality such as automatic email notifications, shared computer memory access, and logistical planning of vehicles.
Many retail enterprises have a number of features that make enterprise software a valuable tool. Often, many stores will be in different geographical locations, central warehouses can supply many different stores, and corporate headquarters can interact with all other locations. Enterprise software can provide functionality to all of these locations.
Enterprise software manages communications between actors in the enterprise software. The relationships between actors can require communications from one or more actors to one or more other actors. When all actors are using the enterprise software, this communication can be fully handled by the enterprise software. These communications can take the form of email and voice mail, generating database reports, or a notification concerning a change in location of an enterprise asset.